Someones watching over me
by Casbriel
Summary: This is in the same verse as my other SPN fic. Cas and Hailey have an argument One-shot Cas/OC


**Hello, this is based off my SPN fic. It's my OC and Castiel. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hailey: Casbriel does not own Hilary Duff's Someone's watching over me**

**Castiel: Nor does she own Supernatural**

_I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had_

All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

"Cas, it isn't the end of the world," I said to the angel sitting next to me. He didn't acknowledge my being next to him. He was staring out into space. "Cas, look at me." When he finally did, he looked haunted and scared.

"You should hate me, Hailey," he said to my after a minute of looking at me. "I dragged you from your home and your family, you should hate me to the point it is scary." He was scared of my reaction to what had happened. At that moment, I wanted to hug him and never let him go. He didn't deserve all the guilt that he had. It wasn't fair for him to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and never get a break.

"But I don't,Cas. You don't deserve the guilt you have. It's not all yours to carry," I told him softly. He looked slightly shocked at this and turned away from me.

"I'm not who you think I am. I don't have the right to not carry others guilt. Their problems were caused by me," he whispered, more to himself than me. "I act like I can change fate, but I can't. Hailey, I just can't." He looked so vunerable and insecure, but most of all fearful.

_I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me_

All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment, to my dreams

"Listen to yourself! Damnit, Castiel! You are not a monster, you are not a demon! You are YOU! You need to live and let die! These problems are not your fault! You were willing to die for the Winchesters! Hell, you were willing to die for Cat and me on that hunt!" I yelled at him. My barriers had broken and I was crying. "You are not who you think you are. You don't have to be the perfect person. Come on, Cas. You are not human, but that doesn't mean you have to take in all their problems," I said more softly. My rant must have struck a nerve and he turned at me. His face was almost scary. All the insecurity and vulnerabilty had vanished, replaced with anger.

"Do not assume you know me. You are stupid for thinking you do. I am not a toy for humans to mess with. There is a reason angels aren't suppose to have feelings." he said coldly. With this he turned on his heel and walked away. I stared after him for a while. Half of me wanted to kill him and the other half wanted to help him. I was torn in two. Sittting down on the ground and wrapping my arms around my knees, I tried desperatly not to cry.

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
_And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

I sat there for the rest of the night. Eventually, I broke down and cried. I felt awful for saying what I had to Cas. I wanted him to know it wasn't his fault that I can't go home again. Even so, I had my new family and my best friend. And that was all I needed. Sometime during the night, Cas came back and held me as I slept. I knew when I woke up with him holding me that everything was okay.

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

**Thanks for reading and read my other fic, Sam, Dean, and Cas meet some people and nothing bad can happen.**

**Review please**


End file.
